¿por que?
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: ¿que belarus y letonia se van a casar ? como paso eso? enta y descubre la historia de esta rara pareja. Pesimo resumen pero porfavor lean abra mas parejas
1. Chapter 1

** HETALIA NO ME PRTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA PROLOGO **No sabia muy bien como habia llegado ha esta situacion pero realmente estaba aterrado y al mismo tiempo feliz .

-¿Tu Raivis Galante haceptas a Natasha como tu esposa para amrla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el padre que oficiaba la ceremonia

Se preguntaran como ¿paso esto?

Pues volavamos un poco para saber que ocurrio para que esta curiosa pareja terminara junta

* * *

holaaa ya vengo con otra historia esta es de belarus x letonia me gusta mucho esta pareja pero no hay fanfics de ellos en español T.T asi que decidi poner mi granito de arena ademas abra mas parejas algunas crack otras no tanto y algunas regulares se aseptan criticas constructivas destructivas etc ..


	2. inicio

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE INICIO _**Era un dia comun en el edificio de las naciones unidas lo cual significava que como en toda reunion habia paises haciendo de todo menos resolver un problema ¿que habia de difrerente hoy?facil es 14 de febrero y como de costumbre nadie prestaba atencion a la junta pero una persona en especifico estaba de mal humor.

Natalia mejor conocida como belarus observava aburrida a las parejas que pululaban por hayi noruega e islandia estaban sentados en las piernas de dinamarca,inglaterra discutia con su hermano-novio escocia ,italia estaba comiendo pasta con alemania y…. estados unidos estaba en las piernas de rusia;por alguna razon a belarus ya no le importaba su hermano toda su atencion cofcofobsecioncofcof estaba ahora en otro pais uno mas pequeño he indefenso.

-como le hare para hacercarme a letonia sin que salga corriendo?-pensaba la bielorrusa observando fijamente al leton que comia una paleta tranquilamente sin advertir el peligro que lo asechaba.

Al terminar la junta todos salieron casi corriendo acompañados de su pareja a esepcion de unos cuantos solteros ,el pequeño pais baltico ya se dirigia a la salida cuando.

-letonia-escucho que lo llamaba una voz fria y al voltearse se encontro con natasha que lo miraba fijamente.

-que ocurre señorita bielorrusia?-pregunto temblando como una gelatina.

-iras a comer conmigo-pidio-ordeno la muchacha con tono firme

-he?-

-lo que oiste vamos-demando la ojiazul empezando a caminar sugetando la mano del mas bajo.

_ Bueno qui esta el sugundo cap me esforzare por seguir subiendo capitulos ,se agradecen reviews y gracias por leer.  
_


	3. una cita extraña

Hetalia no me pertenece solo la historia

**Una cita extraña**

-que quieres comer?-pregunto la bielorrusa al pobre leton despues de haberlo arrastrado por media ciudad hasta la calle de restaurantes.

-lo que usted quiera señorita biellorrusia-fue lo unico que atino a responder el pobre.

-llamame belarus-ordeno la muchacha-¿Qué tal comida japonesa?-tan solo recibio un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta pero le basto para volver a jalar a su acompañante hasta el restauran.

Al llegar tomaron haciento en una mesa y los atendio un camarero ,les entrgo la carta y volvio en un ratdespues

-que van a pedir?-pregunto el muchacho amablemente

-un tazon de ramen con pulpo- pidio belarus para luego voltear a ver al leton-¿tu que quieres?-

- a y-yo lo mi-mismo porfavor-pidio temblando el pobre ,aun no se acostumbraba a su situacion.

-algo de beber?-pregunto el mesero mirando de forma coqueta a la bielorrusa

-jugo de uva-respondio ella dirigiendole al mesero una mirada que claramente decia ''te acercas y te mato'' porlo cual el pobre solo asintio y salio corriendo aterrado.

-señ-belarus ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dijo el menor rompiendo el silencio que habia caido sobre ellos.

-claro que si-por alguna razon la muchacha se sintio muy feliz de que fuera el otro quien hablara primero.

-¿Por qué me trajo a comer siendo hoy san valentin,en ves de ir con el señor rusia?-su gran sinseridad le impulso a preguntar.

-porque…-no sabia que responder ,pero por suerte llego el mesero a entregarles la el resto de la velada en silencio hasta que fue la hora de irse.

-haqui tienen su el mesero dejando un tiquet en la mesa.

-yo pago-dijo el leton con amabilidad porque aunque la bielorrusa diera miedo la verdad se la habia pasado muy bien con ella, ademas el era todo un caballero;a lo cual la dama solo asintio extrañada por el gesto sintiendo un extraño calor al recibir una amable sonrisa por parte del menor.

Al salir del restaurante empezaron a platicar y cada quien se dio cuenta de algo .

-letonia es tan tierno me gusta,definitivamente lo quiero para mi-pensaba la muchacha alegrmente mientras caminaba con el leton.

-la señorita belarus no da tanto miedo como pensaba de echo creo que me agrada-pensaba letonia

Y siguieron conversando amenamente hasta llegar al aeropuerto

-quiero volver a salir contigo-dijo la bielorrusa

-claro me encantaria- contesto el leton sonriendo

Se despidieron con un hasta luego y se fueron cada quien a su casa.

_ he aqui un nuevo cap de este fanfic que se me ocurrio se aceptan criticas constructivas destructivas etc.._


	4. Mio

** he aqui un nuevo cap de esta extraña historia como siempre hetalia no me pertenece **

* * *

** Mio **

El rimpo paso despues de el dia de san valentin y llego el mes siguiente asi como la siguiente junta,todos de milagro estaban en su lugar corrispondiente poniendo atencion y no era para menos si el anfitrion era Noruega pero de pronto esa paz se vio interrumpida por Francia.

-Inglaterra tu comida es un asco obiamente nadie la comeria sin enfermar-se burlo del pobre ingles que intentaba darle uno de sus scones a Rumania.Y asi fue como comenzo el caos ,era una pelea todos contra todos hasta que ha Francia se le ocurrio intentar aprovechar para acosar a Letonia pero antes de poder tocarlo un cuchillo paso volando serca de su rostro haciendole una pequeña cortada en la mejilla,todos voltearon a ver la direccion de la cual preovenia el arma que era nada mas y nada menos que muchacha por su parte se puso de pie tranquilamente.

-Letonia es mi novio si se atreven a tocarlo se arrepentiran de ser inmortales-amenazo poniendo la mirada mas fria que podia -¿queda claro?-pregunto mientras recogia el cuchillo que quedo clavado en la el minuto siguiente todos estaban en su sitio correspondiente (heee me salio rima) a esepcion de Letonia que seguia temblando com gelatina.

-¿novio?¿yo?¿cuando que no me di cuenta?-pensaba sin poder mover un musculo.,hasta que Estonia lo hizo reaccionar moviendolo un poco.

-Muy bien ,continuemos..-comenzo Noruega ,pero a Belarus eso dejo de importarle, estaba la mar de feliz aunque su rostro se mostrara completamente inexpresivo.

Cuando la junta termino todos se fueron para su casa pero Letonia se vio detenido por Lituania que ha decir verdad no se veia nada feliz

-Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?-grito molesto provocando que Raivis empezara a temblar. –Tu sabes que yo he estado siglos intentando que Bielorrusia me ponga atencion y tu vienes y te la llevas sin decir nada,¡eres un maldito traidor!-Pero no pudo seguir asiendole acusaciones al pequeño porque un cuchillo volador se clavo en su brazo sacandole un grito de puro dolor.

Letonia busco con la mirada el agresor chocando su mirada con la de Natasha, que al verlo se le hacerco hasta poder abrazarlo mirando de forma fria a Lituania que sugetaba con una mano el cuchillo en un intento desesperado de calmar el dolor.

-Al parecer eres muy idiota para entenderlo a si que te lo dire claramente,yo no tengo ningun interes en ti el unico al que quiero es a Raivis y si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima no solo tu brazo recibira un cuchillo-cuando termino de hablar dejo de abrazar al leton para tomar su mano y caminar hacia la salida. –¿No te hizo nada?-

-estoy bien señorita belarus ,pero,¿Por qué dijo eso?-Pregunto temblando como era su costubre.

-Porque es la verdad-respondio sin dejar de se puso rojo por la declaracion,algo dentro de si le decia que esto era lo correcto asi que se dejo llevar por su nueva y auto-declarada novia.

Belarus estaba feliz-asi que esto es amor?-penso al sentir una calides salir de su corazon y expandirse por todo su llegar a un parque freno en seco haciendo que Raivis chocara con su espalda.

-Que lugar tan bonito-dijo el leton sonrriendo de forma calida puesto que en el trallecto se habia puesto a pensar y llego a la conclusion de que quizas deveria intentarlo ,intentar ser feliz con Belarus tal vez asi ya no se sentiria solo.

-Me temes?-pregunto al ver que el menor aun temblaba un poco.

-No mucho-respondio con total sinceridad

-Quiero que seamos felices,¿Haceptas?-pregunto con seriedad.

-si-fue la corta y timida respuesta del leton pero para la bielorrusa fue la palabra mas tranquilizante que habia escuchado en toda su larga exisencia, no pudo evitar sonrreirle al leton.

-Ven vamos a tomar algo de te –dijo la muchacha estirando su mano hacia Raivis que la tomo sin dudarlo.


	5. todo por una maceta

**lamento haber dejado tan abandonado este fic pero me esforzare por seguir subiendole mas capitulos**

**hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

**Todo por una maceta**

A la siguiente junta ya todos iban llegando a la sala de conferencia,todos se quedaron choqueados cuando Belarus llego junto a Letonia ¡tomados de la mano!Rusia casi se pone a dar brincos de alegria y mas aun cuando el leton se sento en el regazo de la bielorrusa,se veian bastante felices juntos y ademas hacian bonita pareja .

La belorrusa estaba tan feliz que solo tenia cabeza para SU pequeño y adorable novio,y pensar como empezo todo esto le parecia ridiculo

-flash back-

Era un dia como cualquier otro para Belarus,osea que esaba persiguiendo a su hermano por toda Moscu,pero ultimamente se sentia trizte por el echo de que llevaba años intentando convencerlo de cazarse con ella y no habia ningun progreso ,por andar distraida recibio un golpe en la cabeza que le puso todo negro por un rato.

-donde estoy?-murmuro habriendo los ojos con dificultad por la gran cantidad de luz reflejada por la nieve blenca y suabe

-se siente bien señorita Bielorrusa?-pregunto una voz amable y tierna pero cargada de preocupacion

-me duele la cabeza-respondio enfocando su vista borrosa en la persona que le hablaba,al aclararse su mirada descubrio que era ni mas ni menos que Letonia que en esos momentos le miraba con preocupacion mientras tomaba un poco de nieve envolviendola en un pañuelo para luego colocarlo en su frente-que paso?-pregunto la muchacha

-pues yo iba pasando por aquí entonse ,paso usted persiguiendo al señor Rusia pero el le arrojo un a maceta , le atino en la cabeza y se fue corriendo hace ya como una hora-belarus se sorprendio ¿habia estado inconsiente una hora?¡y Letonia se habia quedado con ella todo ese tiempo!una sensacion calida recorrio desde su pecho extendiendose a todo su cuepo al ver los ojos llenos de preocupacion del Leton calmarse en cuanto ella se sento en la nieve.

-Ya se siente mejor?-esa pregunta la saco un poco de lugar,no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien se habia preocupado por ella y le limito a acentir con la cabeza.

-gracias-murmuro para luego ponerse de pie y despedirse del Leton con una nueva meta en su mente y en su corazon

-fin flash back-

Recordaba ese dia a la perfeccion y el como desde ese momento solo soñaba con volver a tener esa mirada llena de preocupacion para ella y ahora que la tenia sentia que du felicidad se desbordaba definitivamente queria tenerlo por siempre con ella

* * *

**gracias por leer y recueden que sus reviews me impulsan a subir mas cosas :D**


	6. Un dia importante

**hola,lamento aver dejado tan abandonado este fanfic,pero qui esta la siguiente actualizacion**

* * *

Un dia importante

Los dias fueron pasando y la pareja que en su momento habia dejado a todos con la boca abierta ahora era normal y todos se scostumbraron a la que al principio les parecio la imagen mas perturbadora que eso a todos les extraño que Letonia llegara solo a la junta ese llego y vio a Letonia

-hola-saludo hacercandose al menor para darle un casto beso en los labios

El Leton se arrodillo en cuanto tubo a la muchacha enfrente-Natalia Arlovskaya,representacion de Bielorrusia-la miro a los ojos con infinito cariño –¿serias mi esposa?-le tendio una cajita de terciopelo negro que tenia dentro un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un topacio en el centro

-si-la bielorrusa estaba tan contenta que no pudo evitar sonrojarse,el ojilila tomo su mano para colocarle el anillo y todos los paises aplaudiero felices por la pareja.

-felicidades Bela estoy tan feliz por ti-le dijo su hermana mientras la abrazaba llorando a mares

-asi se hace Naty-felicitaron los demas paises mujeres

-quienes seran tus damas de compañía?-pregunto Taiwan

-YO!-gritaron todas las amigas de la bielorrusa (según yo ella si tiene amigas)

-sip supongo que ya tengo-respondio,estaba tan feliz

POR OTRO LADO

-bien echo Raivis-le dijo Lituania

-Toris¿ya no estas molesto?-se alegro de que su hermano le volviera a hablar

-no,ya entendi que simplemente ella te eligio a ti y no a mi,ademas,encontre a alguien mas-le dijo sonriendo amablemete

-encerio?-el menor sonrio alegremente-¿Quién es?-pregunto alegre

-Turquia-sonrio timidamente al pensar en el moreno

-me alegro mucho por ti hermano-le dijo el leton con una alegre sonrisa

-yo tambien me alegro por ti,te vas a casar!no es cosa de todos los dias asi que hay que hacerlo bien-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-si-contesto el menor sonriendo,aunque fuera algo raro el no estaba inseguro de su decisión,de echo era la primera vez en su vida que sentia que estaba haciendo lo correcto

-Letonia-escucho el llamado del ruso a sus espaldas

-señor Rusia-saludo el menor temblando del miedo

-nieth,ya eres de la famila puedes llamarme Ivan-le dijo sonriendo-venia a felicitarte por tu compromiso y a desearte suerte-le dijo el alvino

-ruso-llego gritando America-hola Lituania,Letonia felicidades por tu compromiso y suerte la necesitaras-le dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa-vamos-le dijo al ruso jalandolo por el brazo

-hasta luego-se despidio el mayor

-Toris,te estube buscando-saludo el turco abrazandose a la cinura del baltico mayor-oh,hola Letonia felicidades por comprometerte-dijo al ver al menor

-gracias-el baltico menor miro con curiosidad al moreno

-que pasa?-pregunto el al sentirse observado

-hacen bonita pareja-les dijo el menor sonriendo

-gracias-dijeron al mismo tiempo,el lituano se sonrojo

-Letonia-llamo Belarus llegando con su amado tensandose al ver al lituano pero se tranquilizo al verlo entre los brazos del turco-mis hermanos haran una fiesta en honor a nuestro compromiso,nos vamos a casa de Rusia-le dijo, el menor solo asintio sonriendo con amor hacia la rubia

-hermano,me gustaria que vinieras-le hablo al lituano-y si gusta usted tambien puede venir-dijo mirando al turco

-nos encantaria-contesto por ambos Lituania con una alegre sonrisa

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
